


This Is Your Brain On Drugs

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sam go to the party.  Jack and Teal'c stay home.  Written for CJ, who requested Drugged/Stoned Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Brain On Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tricky one to rate. Depending on your POV regarding ratings, this could be Explicit for frottage, hand down the pants, and the nature of the fantasy described, or this could be Teen and Up, due to lack of any actual sex happening.

For once their hosts had been completely honest. The welcoming ceremony was an orgy, straight-up, no pussy-footing around. They would get high and everybody would try to screw the new guys. No pressure, of course, just lots of good-natured mauling, but they were assured that no would mean no, in the unlikely event that they could remember how to say the word while drugged out of their minds on the local love juice.

Jack had said, "Absolutely not!" But Carter had said, "Big, honkin' space guns..." with that sexy techno-geek burr in her voice. Daniel said, "Somebody has to do it." Teal'c, the back-stabber that he was, agreed with them, with a nod of his head, but with a dark look in his eye that promised a slow, painful death to anyone who took advantage of their two gorgeous, sweet dorks. Jack had reluctantly agreed and he and Teal'c had been escorted to their suite and locked away from the party for their own good. They had also been tethered to their very comfortable beds for good measure. Possibly for the safety of the party-goers.

Now it was late in the evening and the party was winding down. Carter and Daniel stumbled into the suite, already missing key articles of clothing, with kiss-stung lips and bruises forming in strategic places. 

Jack felt like asking if the party had been any fun, but he knew exactly how much fun they'd been having, thanks to their thoughtful hosts and their excellent video monitoring equipment. It was a good thing their hosts had also been thoughtful with the tethering and the sequestering and the whatnot, as that guy who had gone to his knees and put his face into Carter's lap would have been the first to die. The guy who had given Daniel that massive hickey on his wrist would have been the second.

They were giggling between kisses. Carter had his glasses, and Daniel was so preoccupied with trying to get them back from her that he was completely unprepared when Carter trapped his ankle and shoved him hard, then pounced on top of him when he fell, just missing the couch. 

Carter perched the glasses on the top of her head and seductively rolled her hips, grinding down onto Daniel's prominent, trapped erection. Both of them groaned, Carter's head falling back as she shifted her hips again.

Then _Teal'c_ groaned in the other bed.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, biting his tongue and only managing to resist the urge to cover his ears with his hands by balling his fists up under the pillow. So he ended up with the pillow wrapped around the back of his head instead.

But rather than properly finishing them both off, Carter suddenly dove forward, kissing Daniel for all she was worth. Daniel's long arms wound around her back, one broad hand possessively gripping her ass, drawing her closer as he humped up against her. Jack knew they were close to climax. He could feel it in the twitching of his own hard cock; hear it in Teal'c's slow heavy breaths in the next bed.

"This isn't going to work," came Carter's muffled voice, from where her face was buried in the crook of Daniel's neck.

"We need Jack," Daniel whispered breathlessly, rolling her over, their hips still locked together. He sat up, staring down at her, pushing up her shirt to touch her breasts. She arched up into his touches, stretching her arms up over her head. Across the room, Teal'c made a sound like a man in pain.

"And Teal'c. We need Teal'c, too," she murmured.

"Really? Teal'c?" Daniel sounded mildly surprised. "Junior doesn't, you know, creep you out?"

Carter snorted derisively, though the snort faded into a moan as Daniel bent down to mouth her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. Her retort was a husky growl. 

"You're not scared of Junior. You're scared of that gorgeous, huge cock."

"Samantha Carter!" Daniel exclaimed, aghast. "The mouth on you."

They were giggling again. Daniel climbed off and sat with his back to the couch. Carter pulled herself up to join him.

"Man, I am so stoned," Daniel confessed.

"But so horny," Carter mournfully agreed.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked pitifully. 

"I don't know," Carter sounded completely forlorn. "If we could find them, I bet we could get in the middle, then the Colonel could do you from the other side, and Teal'c could do me..." Her voice trailed away into a sad little sigh.

"It's not right without them," Daniel pronounced, even as Carter's hand slipped down the flat planes of his belly into the waistband of his pants.

"We should find them," Carter agreed, as Daniel tipped his head back against the couch with a sob. He swallowed hard and nodded frantically. He caught Carter by the arm and gently tugged her hand away.

"They've got to be here somewhere," Daniel assured her. 

But they didn't get up from their places on the floor. Carter's head fell onto Daniel's shoulder, as he held her hand firmly.

"I feel sleepy," she slurred.

"Maybe we're crashing," Daniel replied. "Probably just as well, Jack might be pretty mad if we tried anything on with him."

"Teal'c wouldn't be mad," Carter opined.

"Mmmmmm," said Daniel non-committally.

And just like that, they were asleep, collapsed against each other, propped up by the couch.

Teal'c growled something from across the room. 

Jack just put the pillow over his face and acknowledged that Daniel was right. It was probably just as well.


End file.
